fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Closer
Closer is a special type of customer who is very picky that comes at the end of the day. Their first appearance was in Papa's Taco Mia!. Each closer is scheduled to come in on one of the days of the week. There are 7 closers total for each game. Taco Mia! Closers * Akari - Motorcycler * Allan - High School graduater * Rico - Motorcycler and chili taster. * Robby - The deckhand and pirate fan * Quinn - Local lawyer. * Xandra - (UNKNOWN JOB) * Jojo - an local food critic who awards the best restaurants by giving them a Blue Ribbon. Freezeria Closers * Gremmie - (UNKNOWN JOB) * Quinn - (See above). * Captain Cori - S.S. Louie captain. * Robby - (See above). * Jojo - (See above). * Xandra - (See above). * Kahuna - the Surf Shack owner. Pancakeria Closers * Quinn - (See above). * Xandra - (See above). * Hank - The local policeman * Johnny - Lumberjack * Kahuna - (See above). * Jojo - (See above). * Ninjoy - Ninja Burgeria HD Closers *'Robby' - (See above) *'Kahuna - '(See above) *'Quinn '- (See above) *'Xandra '- (See above) *'Allan '- (See above) *'Johnny - '(See above) *'Jojo '- (See above) Wingeria Closers * Boomer - Daredevil * Quinn - (See above). * Xolo - (UNKNOWN JOB) * Johnny - (See above). * Ninjoy - (See above). * Jojo - (See above). * Professor Fitz - Scientist Hot Doggeria Closers *'Bertha-' Referee *'Boomer- '(See above) *'Jojo-' (See above) *'Kenji- '''Winner of the Hot Dog Eating Contest *'Pinch Hitwell- Baseball player *'''Quinn- (See above) *'Xolo'- (See above). Cupcakeria Closers *'Jojo-' (See above) *'Kenji'- (See above) *'Mayor Mallow'- The mayor of Frostfield *'Quinn' (See above) *'Radlynn'- (UNKNOWN JOB) *'Trishna-'- (UNKNOWN JOB) *'Xolo'- (See above) Current Closers *Quinn (Papa's Taco Mia! - present) *Xolo (Papa's Wingeria - present) *Jojo (Food Critic/Leader of the Closers) (Papa's Taco Mia! - present) *Kenji (Papa's Hot Doggeria - present) *Mayor Mallow (Papa's Cupcakeria- present) *Trishna (Papa's Cupcakeria- present) *Radlynn (Papa's Cupcakeria- present) Former Closers *Akari (Papa's Taco Mia!) *Kahuna (Papa's Freezeria, Papa's Pancakeria) *Xandra (Papa's Taco Mia!, Freezeria, Pancakeria, and Burgeria HD) *Rico (Papa's Taco Mia!) *Hank (Papa's Pancakeria) *Gremmie (Papa's Freezeria) *Captain Cori (Papa's Freezeria) *Allan (Papa's Taco Mia!, Papa's Burgeria HD) *Robby (Papa's Taco Mia!, Papa's Freezeria and Papa's Burgeria HD) *Professor Fitz (Papa's Wingeria) *Johnny (Papa's Pancakeria, Wingeria) *Ninjoy (Papa's Pancakeria, Wingeria) *Boomer (Papa's Wingeria, Hot Doggeria) *Bertha (Papa's Hot Doggeria) *Pinch Hitwell (Papa's Hot Doggeria) Trivia *The first closer is always a new customer except in Taco Mia. *Quinn and Jojo are always closers. *All the male debut customers for Freezeria, Wingeria, and Hot Doggeria are closers for their games. *All the games have more male closers than female closers. *Some of the closers look very happy but they are still closers. (such as Kenji and Professor Fitz) *When seeing a closer come in, the "Take Order" button and talk bubbles will be red zigzag and their names will have a red background. Gallery Closers 2.png|Pancakeria closers closers wingeria.jpg|Wingeria closers Hot Doggeria Closers.png|Hot Doggeria closers cupcakeria closers.png|Cupcakeria closers Category:Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria